Excusa
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Porque llueve y hace frío. Esa, era una buena excusa válida.


_Saint Seiya no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masami Kurumada._

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

_**Advertencia:**_ Esto contiene menciones shounen ai, relación chico x chico, si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer.

**Dedicatoria:** ¿Ves? Lo intento por lo menos. Mi granito para… ¿rellenar? la zona de la pareja. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo por JamesXSirius.

* * *

><p><strong>Excusa<strong>

_Porque llueve y hace frío_. Esas habían sido las dos vagas excusas por las que había caído y que ahora, se encontraba ahí.

Con el sudor pegándosele a la piel y el cuerpo sumido al sopor, Mü suspiró bajito y se dejó hundir dentro del agua hirviendo.

–_Porque llueve y hace frío _–se había quejado Milo, o eso había escuchado de lejos donde él nada tenía que ver, y Aioria, quien conversaba a su lado lejos del bullicio, parando oreja sin perder detalle, agregó pensando lo mismo y dando una solución–_. Deberíamos ir a los baños termales del Patriarca, ¡ésto es insano para un griego!_

Y así era como se había envuelto en semejante situación donde, se repetía, nada tenía él que hacer. Incluso al propio Shaka jamás se le preguntó nada, sólo fue arrastrado con su persona.

El agua terminó de taparle la coronilla del cabello y un recorrido agradable le acarició la nuca y por detrás de las orejas. Rehúso al principio, cediendo después, no podía decir que ahora le desagradaba la idea.

A su lado pasó una flotante melena larga y rubia. Aparentemente el virgoniano, en lugar de meditar (como lo mencionara al principio), terminó quedando dormido. Era claro que todos estaban pasando por malos momentos con aquel invierno ya que, pertenecían a países de clima cálido y por más entrenamientos y todo, no estaban impuestos, así que sucumbir, no había sido difícil.

–¡Venga! –Milo ahora traía una botella de vino y se acercaba a los demás con unas copas, comenzando a serviles–, brindemos hoy por nuestros camaradas.

Mü, pensativo aceptó y observó como el griego ahora servía a Aldebarán. Era verdad…, no recordaba que en aquella fecha, no hace nada, parte de sus hermanos de guerra habían entregado su vida honorablemente.

Meditó, resbalando la mirada sobre el rostro alegre del Escorpión, y cayó en cuenta entonces de eso que no encajaba.

–Siempre inventando una excusa para la ocasión, ¿cierto?

Aioria se había acercado y, con un abrazo sobre el cuello, le había acercado compatriotamente y el otro sólo había seguido el juego.

-/-

–¿Seguro que se encontrará bien? –El lemuriano desvió la vista al templo atrás y volvió a mirar a Aioria, con quien acompañadamente bajaba las escaleras.

La noche ya era entrada, se la habían pasado agradablemente en los baños termales, tanto que, la excusa del miedo a la intemperie fue olvidándose. Pero tarde o temprano tenían que salir, ya que por la mañana les esperaban sus actividades diarias.

Aioria se encogió de hombros y negó, antes de soltar un pesado suspiro. –Es fuerte.

Y lo era. Milo era un caballero temerario que intentaba jamás bajar la cabeza por nada a excepción de su Diosa, justo como ahora. Y eso le hacía preguntarse algunas veces si aquello podría ser sano. Sin embargo a su alrededor, es decir, entre sus compañeros, parecía que era lo único sabio que existía; aunque él no estaba del todo de acuerdo.

–Aioria…

Pensaba que, una cosa era ser sabio y otra muy diferente, ser de piedra. Recordaba la única vez que lo había visto destrozado y no por Athena.

El felino volvió a negar, está vez en una respuesta adelantada, y tomándolo por la mano, lo instó a caminar.

Sabían que tarde o temprano sería su turno de resentir la ausencia del otro, pero por mientras Aioria había sido muy claro.

–_No me importa, ¿y sabes por qué? –Mü se mantenía expectante–. Porque habré vivido cada momento de mi existencia, disfrutando lo que vale la pena y no me arrepentiré si faltó algo._

–… ¿puedo quedarme hoy?

El dueño de la casa de Leo, sonrió, y en un gesto apretó los dedos entre los ajenos–. No esperaba otra cosa.

Él bajó la mirada con un agradable calor a las mejillas y, como no queriendo pero sí deseándolo, acercó su cuerpo un poco más al otro.

Llovía y hacía frío, y esa era una excusa perfecta para buscar calor.

Fin.

* * *

><p><em>Comentarios:<em> Uhmm, quizás no encajan del todo con los personajes o quizás sí, depende del punto de vista de cada quien. Es sólo que me parece raro verlos como amigos (me refiero entre los caballeros), pero intenté que no quedará "no creíble".

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


End file.
